Volvamos a casa
by nikachan123
Summary: Hermione y Draco han conseguido lo imposible: enamorarse el uno del otro... ahora que la guerra se acerca, volverán al único lugar que siempre fue su hogar para ambos. ONESHOT


**Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo otro de mis oneshots cortitos. Alguien me pidió que hiciera otro Draco-Hermione y bueno, como es mi pareja favorita, pues me tentó hacerlo y aquí está!**

**Espero que os guste, aunque no seais muy críticos, lo he hecho en una tarde… **

**En fin… disfrutad de la lectura, de acuerdo?**

**Besitos y no os olvidéis del review, que pasaré lista!**

VOLVAMOS A CASA

Había sido una noche larga. Un nuevo ataque mortífago sobre un pequeño pueblo muggle al sur de Inglaterra había convocado a los miembros de la Orden de forma apresurada y desordenada; únicamente la experiencia de los años vividos había podido encauzar la defensa en medio del polvo, los gritos, llantos, el fuego y los rayos malditos que atravesaban el espacio en busca de un cuerpo que chamuscar, que torturar o que matar.

Él también había sido convocado; en última instancia, por supuesto, pero había sido convocado, del mismo modo en que lo había sido las últimas veces durante los últimos dos años. No culpaba a aquellos que aún lo miraban recelosos cuando se acercaba hasta ellos con la varita en su mano; no culpaba a los que le miraban con miedo en los ojos preguntándose en silencio si era cierto que había cambiado la marca tenebrosa por las alas de fénix, ni tampoco culpaba a los que hacían comentarios hirientes y a los que se empeñaban en buscar parecidos entre él y su padre. No los podía culpar porque él también lo hubiera hecho.

Dejó la capa negra en el respaldo de una de las sillas que estaban arrimadas a la mesa sin importarle demasiado que ésta estuviera sucia e incluso rota en algunas zonas por donde habían impactado hechizos que había esquivado de puro milagro. Se quitó los zapatos a medio camino entre el pasillo y el baño y a continuación de éstos, un reguero de prendas se esparció por el suelo del piso de forma descuidada.

Pese a ser consciente de que ya no poseía el poder que había tenido antaño ni el ejército de elfos domésticos que siempre habían estado a su cargo, había costumbres que no se le podían quitar tan fácilmente y el dejar al ropa tirada en cualquier sitio era una de esas costumbres, claro que, por suerte para él, a ella no parecía importarle demasiado o al menos, si le importaba, no lo demostraba.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Eso era lo que necesitaba; una buena ducha caliente para desentumecer los músculos y relajar cada zona de su cuerpo; dejó que el agua resbalase por su rostro con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en el calor que le rodeaba y que penetraba en cada poro de su piel, sintió el agua descender por su cuello, hombros y brazos llevándose con ella los restos de sangre de las heridas recientes. Luego más abajo, su pecho, espalda y vientre fueron los que notaron el calor del agua; su trasero y su miembro fueron los siguientes dejando que el agua siguiese resbalando por sus muslos, pantorrillas, tobillos y pies, dejándolo completamente mojado, intentando arrastrar los recuerdos del ataque que había defendido minutos antes.

No pudo evitar sonreír contrariado. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Él que siempre fue el enemigo declarado de Harry Potter, él que siempre lo miraba con desdén a través de sus ojos grises, él que siempre tenía una palabra hiriente y un comentario para deshonrar la memoria de los fallecidos Potter, él, precisamente él, cuyo padre era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, él había cambiado de bando.

Abrió los ojos bajo la ducha y miró su antebrazo izquierdo donde la marca tenebrosa relucía y se veía imborrable a pesar de la tenue niebla que había formado el vapor del agua. Irradiaba maldad, como siempre… Parecía tener vida propia y estar asemejada a los sentimientos de quien la llevaba.

Borrarla… Sólo quería borrarla de allí, borrar el recuerdo del día en que fue obligado a hacerse la marca, borrar el horror que vio al día siguiente y borrar el sentimiento de culpa que tuvo cuando fue consciente plenamente de lo que llevar aquella marca significaba. No era sólo poder adquirir poder y dinero, mantenerse en las esferas altas y tener un nombre conocido en el mundo muggle y mágico… Esa sólo era la parte bonita de la historia… era la parte que Lucius Malfoy siempre le había contado.

Pero nunca le había hablado de levantar su varita contra niños de dos años que lloraban aferrados a los cuerpos inertes de sus madres, nunca le había contado el dolor que se agolpaba en el alma cuando tenía que torturar a alguien bajo el _cruciatus_, nunca le había dicho que después de cada ataque se le quedaba el cuerpo dolorido y que las ganas de llorar se agolpaban en sus ojos… No le había hablado de la muerte que lo rodearía, ni del dolor que supondría no cumplir las órdenes del Señor Oscuro al pie de la letra; no le había hablado de la pérdida de su intimidad frente al Lord, ni tampoco le había advertido sobre los rituales de magia negra que se llevaban en secreto utilizando víctimas que no debían superar los once años.

Nunca le había contado nada de aquello, nunca se lo había hecho saber… Lucius Malfoy se había limitado a enseñarle el oro y el lujo del que estaría rodeado si accedía a postrarse frente al Señor Oscuro y él, como un niño deslumbrado por el poder y el respeto que ejercía su padre, se había dejado engañar y engatusar sin darse cuenta que no era poder y respeto, si no miedo lo que su padre ejercía ante los demás.

Dejó que el agua resbalase un poco más por su cuerpo mientras apoyaba las manos abiertas en los azulejos blancos y azules de la pared, mojando su cabello rubio que se desperdigó a su voluntad, como si estuviera feliz de que su dueño no siguiera utilizando aquel fijador de niño perfecto que llevaba en sus primeros años de Hogwarts.

Cuando consideró que estaba limpio y sin poder borrársele de la mente el dolor por el que muchas familias tendrían que pasar aquella noche, cerró el grifo del agua y salió de la ducha tomando una de las toallas blancas del estante que siempre estaba lleno y olía de forma deliciosa.

-Lavanda… -murmuró mientras se secaba un poco el pecho, la espalda y las piernas antes de ponérsela alrededor de las caderas y ceñirla allí con un nudo.

A veces se sorprendía cómo lo podía hacer ella. Trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de Relaciones Intercontinentales, puesto que había aceptado después de que le prometieran que no tendría que viajar; estaba terminando la carrera de medimagia y era voluntaria en el hospital un par de tardes a la semana; seguía manteniéndose en contacto con sus amigos y pese a todo aquello, aún tenía tiempo de llevar la pequeña casa que habían comprado en el barrio muggle, siempre impecable, siempre limpia y con aquel olor a lavanda que la caracterizaba y que él tantas veces había olido mientras se quedaba dormido abrazado a su cintura, desnudos bajo las sábanas de seda.

Salió del baño sin hacer ruido, los pies descalzos golpeando el suelo de baldosas blancas y sonriendo al recordar la pequeña discusión que habían tenido al comprar las dichosas baldosas porque ella insistía en que fueran rojas y él en que fueran una mezcla de verde y plata…

No le sorprendió entrar al dormitorio y encontrarla despierta, con la luz de la mesita encendida, sentada a los pies de la cama y con el pequeño maletín donde guardaba las pociones revitalizantes y los ungüentos que le aplicaba a veces, para hacer desaparecer los moratones y las heridas que en una profesión como la suya, por desgracia, eran demasiado frecuentes y comunes.

-¿Te he despertado? –preguntó él entrando en la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta mientras se iba secando el cabello húmedo con otra toalla que llevaba colgada al cuello

La chica negó haciendo que sus definidos bucles se movieran a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Te estaba esperando –le contestó con una media sonrisa-. ¿Todo bien?

Draco sonrió. Siempre le hacía la misma pregunta. No importaba si era de día o de noche, si estaba fuera por una simple misión de reconocimiento que no le llevaba más de diez minutos o si se pasaba, como en aquella ocasión, varias horas intentando detener un ataque mortífago; siempre le preguntaba lo mismo "¿todo bien?" Y a veces él le hablaba, a veces le mentía, a veces sólo se quedaba callado contemplándola durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que la necesidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba era superior a las molestias que podía sufrir su cuerpo.

-Como siempre… -murmuró Draco a medias mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse al armario de donde sacó unos pantalones grises de pijama que se puso después de soltarse la toalla, demostrando una vez más ante su pareja que el exhibicionismo no era ningún problema para él.

Casi podía sentir los ojos de la chica escudriñándole en la oscuridad del cuarto; siempre era lo mismo, era su forma de asegurarse que estaba bien; como si le hiciera una radiografía para asegurarse que no tenía nada mal; un simple gesto podía ser suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de una herida externa o interna, eso era indiferente. Sonrió cuando escuchó el suspiro de alivio por parte de la chica al darse cuenta de que no estaba herido. No le extrañaba.

Hacía poco más de seis meses que había vuelto una noche, igual que aquella, con la túnica hecha jirones, el rostro lleno de cortes y moratones, heridas en el hombro y brazo izquierdos y una fea cicatriz que no dejaba de sangrar y que recorría su pecho desde la clavícula hasta su estómago; eso sin contar con los impactos de hechizos que había recibido, cruciatus, impedimentas, expelliarmus… como si se hubiesen ensañado con él. Y en realidad eso era lo que había ocurrido, claro que él nunca se lo contó; dejó que en silencio ella le curara y le cerrara las heridas con suavidad, tranquilidad y dulzura mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que Draco reconoció enseguida por ser la primera canción que había bailado con ella parecía que hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello.

-¿Cuántas bajas ha habido? –preguntó ella a media voz guardando el maletín en el arcón que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Draco se giró hacia ella viendo que la chica había dejado fuera tres redomas de poción revitalizante además de otra más pequeña de un color rosado claro que era la que tomaba para hacer a su cuerpo insensible al dolor que pudiera tener por la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

No le gustaba lo que tenía que decirle, y no quería decírselo. Se acercó a ella aún con el cabello medio húmedo y tomó las pociones de un solo trago, sin pensarlo, como parte de la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Draco? –preguntó de nuevo ella con la voz entrecortada.

El chico se giró y pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de ella, como siempre. Pese a que había renunciado a estar en combate alegando que era más buena investigando que peleando, no podía dejar de preocuparse ante la perspectiva de que le ocurriera algo a Ronald Weasley o a Harry Potter; él había aprendido a lidiar con ello y lo aceptaba.

-Están bien –le garantizó Draco tumbándose en la cama con el gesto cansado-. Weasley ha resultado ser un gran estratega, lo admito pero si se te ocurre decirle que lo he dicho, lo negaré –la amenazó haciendo que ella sonriera-. Y Potter, bueno… es Potter, no podemos esperar que le pase nada malo ¿verdad? Es como si tuviese un repelente de hechizos, no logro entenderlo; todos acabamos sudando, agitados y jadeantes y él parece tan fresco como si acabara de levantarse…

-Harry ha entrenado mucho más de lo que nadie imagina –le contestó ella después de unos segundos de silencio-. ¿Todos bien, entonces?

-Longbotton es el que parecía más herido, le dio un _cruciatus_ en pleno pecho cuando intentaba proteger a uno de los gemelos que estaba herido –Hermione lo miró-, pero estará bien, lo llevaron a San Mungo, la hermana de Weasley se encargará de él –añadió con una media sonrisa pícara que ponía en evidencia lo que todo el mundo pensaba: que Neville había encontrado en Ginny a alguien a quien querer y alguien que le quisiera. Hermione le miró expectante-. No ha muerto nadie, pero si hay una persona que ha quedado bastante mal –hizo una mueca-, igual que los padres de Longbotton.

-¿Quién… -empezó a decir la chica tumbándose junto a Draco en el silencio de la noche mientras repasaba mentalmente quién podía haber caído.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando su cabeza se detuvo en una imagen. Una mujer alta, delgada, con un sombrero puntiagudo, pequeñas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y un continuo rictus en los labios que encajaba perfectamente bien con su rostro severo y arduo, gran amante de las reglas y mano derecha del director de Hogwarts.

Draco sintió el escalofrío que recorrió a la chica que estaba tumbada a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos como si de aquella forma pudiera reconfortarla y consolarla aún sabiendo que era imposible hacerlo.

-Lo siento pequeña… -le susurró mientras le besaba en la frente-… intenté ayudarla pero cuando llegué a su lado ya no podía hacer nada… salvo llevarla a San Mungo… le harán pruebas pero no creen que se recupere, al menos no en los próximos meses.

Hermione no dijo nada.

-Aún cuando la dejé en el hospital, McGonagall no había soltado su varita –añadió.

Hermione sonrió débilmente esta vez.

-Siempre decía que si alguna vez ocurría algo no la pillarían sin defenderse y sin luchar… -dijo la chica- ¿Quién fue? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? –dijo confuso Draco.

-Estoy segura que lo viste, ¿quién fue?

-Bellatrix –contestó el chico sin estar muy seguro de que aquello fuera lo mejor que podía hacer.

-La mataré con mis propias manos –aseguró la chica

Draco no se lo reprochó. Conocía perfectamente el aprecio que había surgido entre Hermione y la profesora McGonagall. Después de la muerte de los padres de Hermione hacía cosa de un año y medio, Minerva McGonagall fue la persona que estuvo a su lado apoyándola y dándole el cariño que la señora Granger no había podido terminar de darle a su hija. Entre ambas había una relación mucho más intensa que la basada en el gusto por el conocimiento, los estudios y las reglas… Él lo sabía.

-Ponte a la cola, creo que habemos algunos por delante de ti –le dijo medio en broma pero con la voz fría mientras recordaba que había sido Bellatrix quién había matado a su madre. Hermione no contestó-. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó al notar que ella empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Sí… sólo… asustada…A veces me da miedo cerrar los ojos creyendo que cuando los abra ya no estarás aquí… y eso me asusta… Luego, cuando pasan cosas como esta… ese temor se incrementa y yo no…-no terminó de hablar; sus sollozos eran suaves, como quien se sabe poco acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Draco la entendió perfectamente; habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, más de lo que la mayoría de la gente sabía y mucho más de lo que la gente de su edad debería haber pasado alguna vez.

-Ven aquí… yo velaré tus sueños y te prometo que estaré aquí cuando mañana despiertes…

Se incorporó un poco en la cama recostando su cabeza y su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y acogiendo a Hermione a su lado, abrazándola con suavidad y firmeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma dulce y constante, relajante, oliendo a lavanda. Miró a través de la ventana a la luna, roja. Algunos muggles dirían que aquel era un fenómeno poco común, pero Draco la había visto demasiadas veces para no saber que la luna roja sólo significaba una cosa: muertes inocentes.

Cerró los ojos cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando los sollozos de ella habían terminado porque se había quedado dormida, pero pese a que el sueño se había apoderado de ambos, no dejó de abrazarla en toda la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger sonrió mientras salía de la ducha y se envolvía en su bata de seda verde. Había despertado de la mejor forma en que podía haberlo hecho, abrazada a Draco Malfoy, sintiendo los brazos protectores de él a su alrededor.

Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y lo observó desde allí dormir; la sábana se había resbalado cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo, los doseles de su lado estaban cerrados pero pequeños rayos de sol los traspasaban y acariciaban el pecho desnudo del chico y su rostro de forma delicada, bañándolo en una luz dorada que a Hermione se le antojó casi angelical, lo cual parecía irónica teniendo en cuenta que una vez ese chico iba a ser la futura mano derecha de Voldemort.

Le gustaba verlo dormir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo; tranquilo, relajado, con la respiración lenta y acompasada fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Pocas veces tenía la posibilidad de verlo en aquel estado… Draco solía dormir a trompicones, despertando muchas veces en la noche en medio de pesadillas, recordando caras y nombres y sangre, y hechizos y conjuros y cosas que no deberían existir nunca para nadie.

Draco se movió y el brazo izquierdo que había estado cubriendo sus ojos cerrados cayó sobre su cuerpo, dejando ver la marca oscura sobre su antebrazo, marcada a fuego, grabada con magia negra. Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío, no por ver la marca; estaba más que acostumbrada a verla en el brazo pálido de Draco; no era eso lo que le había producido el escalofrío si no lo que siempre se lo producía, el pensar en todo lo que Draco había tenido que sufrir para llegar a estar donde ahora estaba.

Nadie mejor que ella sabía el infierno al que se había enfrentado Draco hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba; había logrado entrar en la Orden del Fénix, con la ayuda de Harry y la suya propia, por supuesto, e incluso Ron había hablado a favor de Draco antes de que éste fuera aceptado y no había sido fácil convencer a todo el mundo que Draco Malfoy no era un mortífago, sino sólo un niño asustado que se había equivocado al elegir el bando donde luchar. Pero lo habían hecho.

Draco estaba considerado uno de los aurores más poderosos e importantes del mundo mágico; junto a Harry y Ron eran el triángulo que sostenían básicamente a toda la orden; cada uno distinto en su carácter, cada uno fuerte en lo suyo; si bien Ron era un excelente estratega y Harry llevaba tras de sí todo lo que la fama acarreaba, gracias a su frialdad y su manera de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva fría y distante, Draco había conseguido salvar muchas vidas y encerrar a muchos mortífagos… era como si tuviera un sexto sentido para saber dónde estaban, cuándo atacarían y a quién dañarían.

Pero cada nueva batalla a la que le llamaban era una prueba más que el chico se auto imponía; tenía que ser el mejor, demostrar a cada instante que merecía estar allí que no era Lucius, si no Draco, no Malfoy, solamente Draco. Era por eso por lo que siempre arriesgaba más que los demás en las batallas, por lo que siempre estaba pendiente de los más jóvenes, de los más veteranos, de los que estaban a su alrededor en un radio de medio kilómetro, siempre intentando demostrar que él no era Lucius Malfoy.

Y era por eso por lo que se preocupaba por él más que por Harry o Ron cuando los tres salían a campo abierto; no es que no se preocupara por sus amigos, eran sus amigos, siempre lo habían sido y siempre lo serían, pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro; Hermione estaba segura de que a ninguno de los dos le pasaría nada mientras el otro estuviese a su lado y sabía a ciencia cierta que siempre lo iban a estar; Harry porque considera a Ron el hermano que nunca había tenido; Ron porque admiraba a Harry más de lo que nadie salvo ella podía imaginar.

Pero Draco… sí, era de la orden, pero cuando salía a la batalla, estaba solo. Por eso lo esperaba siempre despierta, con el botiquín en la mano preparada para curar sus heridas, cerrar sus cicatrices, darle la poción para el dolor y para recuperar fuerzas. Por eso siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien y se ocupaba de hacerle casi una radiografía visible cuando él no se daba cuenta, preocupada por él y sabiendo que Draco nunca admitiría que se está muriendo para no preocuparla a ella.

Era lo que había hecho la noche anterior; había sido plenamente consciente de que él había llegado a casa, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a escuchar los pasos silenciosos de Draco sobre el suelo. Había sonreído al notar el susurro de la ropa de Draco cayendo con cierta pesadez mientras caminaba hacia el baño; había escuchado el agua correr, sólo un grifo, agua caliente, por eso se había levantado buscando las pociones, sabiendo que él las iba a necesitar. Lo conocía perfectamente, había visto su cuerpo cientos de veces, pero siempre se alegraba de verle regresar a casa sano y salvo, sin un rasguño, sin una herida, sólo con los ojos que denotaban cansancio.

Y a veces, él llegaba a casa con ganas de hablar, de contar lo que había ocurrido, de hablarle de los rostros de las mujeres muertas y de los niños destrozados, de los rayos que se cruzaban en el cielo, de la marca tenebrosa brillando sobre el lugar del desastre… y otras veces… sólo llegaba en silencio, abochornado, sabiendo que su padre había estado atacando a personas inocentes y a él mismo… En esas veces, Hermione lo acogía en su pecho, susurrándole cálidas palabras al oído mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, acariciándole el cabello hasta que por fin, él se quedaba dormido sólo para despertar pocas horas después gritando y a veces, aunque él no lo reconociera y ella fingiera no darse cuenta, llorando.

Por eso le gustaba verlo dormir de aquella forma, tranquilo… porque pocas veces tenía el privilegio de verlo así.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación; sabía que la carta que acaba de recibir aquella mañana iba a desencadenar una discusión, ¡oh, sí! Claro que lo sabía… conocía a ese chico lo suficiente para saber todo eso y más de él.

Suspiró; las cosas pesadas era mejor hacerlas deprisa.

Se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía el chico y en aquellos momentos parecía estar despertando, Hermione supuso que estaba en ese estado de somnolencia en el que el velo de la realidad y los sueños se superponían uno sobre otro. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para besarle.

Y aunque su idea era la de simplemente rozarle los labios para despertarle, Draco tenía otras intenciones como dejó demostrado cuando agarró la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo obligándola a tumbarse sobre él y besándola con dulzura sintiendo como ella sonreía dentro del beso.

-Eres un tramposo… -le murmuró ella en un descuido cuando él la soltó para respirar y ella pudo hablar.

-Pero te encanta que lo haga… -le contestó él volviendo a besarla.

Hermione se separó de él y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, recostando luego su cabeza sobre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Buenos días… -murmuró ella.

-Buenos días… -susurró él también-… ¿a qué se debe este despertar?

Hermione iba a contestar pero Draco tampoco la dejó en esta ocasión; atrapándola de forma dulce y cariñosa la hizo girar para tumbarla en la cama y quedarse él encima, logrando que Hermione rodara los ojos.

-Nunca dejarás tu obsesión por dominar, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella divertida.

-No sabía que te… -la besó fugazmente-… molestara…

Hermione negó con la cabeza cuando el chico bajó su boca por su cuello dirigiéndose al escote pronunciado que dejaba entrever su bata, trazando un camino de besos y lengua que hizo que ella se estremeciera y se arqueara buscando una posición más cómoda y que garantizara un mayor contacto con él.

Draco sonrió.

-Hueles a lavanda… -susurró desatando el nudo de la bata de ella-… me gusta…

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces –le aseguró Hermione inspirando profundamente sintiendo como su respiración empezaba a agitarse-… Draco… espera…

Pero el chico no parecía estar muy a la labor de detenerse cuando bajó la tela suave que cubría el hombro de Hermione y subió para besarla mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la cadera derecha a la que la chica le había dado una mayor accesibilidad debido a que en algún punto del momento, había levantado la pierna dejándola en un ángulo de noventa grados.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco sin dejar de besarla…

-Carta… ahora… -dijo la chica con la respiración aún agitada.

-Luego la leo –le contestó él indicándole así que se había enterado de lo que ella había pretendido decirle.

-Es importante, Draco… -insistió ella.

Draco resopló dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de ella que lo acogió con una media sonrisa.

-Y no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que la lea, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió divertida.

-De acuerdo –aceptó él apartándose y rodando hacia un lado para dejar que ella se levantara.

-Hemos recibido carta de Dumbledore –le dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio que había en la habitación dejando a un frustrado Draco en la cama.

-¿Y qué quiere ahora? –preguntó el chico claramente enfadado porque una simple carta hubiera estropeado su sesión de sexo con Hermione.

-Draco… -le reprendió ella con suavidad pero sonriendo-… Sabes que Albus no nos escribiría si no fuera importante.

Se acercó hasta él con el pergamino en la mano y se lo extendió mientras se acomodaba en la cama de nuevo, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas doblada y esperando que el chico la leyera par tomar una decisión.

-No –dijo Draco secamente.

-Pero…

-No –le repitió el chico levantándose de la cama sabiendo que aquel territorio era muy ventajoso para la chica-. No vamos a volver allí, Hermione, tú lo dijiste, tú lo quisiste.

-Lo sé, pero esto es…

-No –volvió a repetir él mientras empezaba a vestirse-. Decidiste no luchar abiertamente Hermione; dijiste que así servirías más y yo te contesté que así yo estaría más seguro por ti –dijo Draco con voz firme pero sin llegar a enfadarse-, y ahora… ¿ahora quieres volver a Hogwarts? –preguntó-. ¿Ahora quieres volver al lugar que está en el punto de mira de Voldemort? No voy a dejar que te arriesgues a morir sólo por cumplir la voluntad de Dumbledore.

-Tengo que hacerlo Draco, has leído la carta –intentó hacerle razonar ella-. Es evidente que McGonagall no podrá seguir dando clases y ahora más que nunca necesitan a alguien que dé sus clases y ocupe el puesto que ella ha dejado.

-No lo ocuparás tú –le aseguró el chico terminando de ponerse los zapatos y abrocharse la camisa después de meterla por dentro del pantalón-. ¿Crees que podría estar tranquilo en una misión sabiendo que estás en el castillo y que podría haber un ataque en cualquier momento? Hogwarts no es como antes, Hermione, no es como cuándo nosotros estudiábamos allí, ¿sabías eso?

-Sé cuidarme sola Draco –le contestó ella-. Cuidé de mí misma durante siete años y puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Entonces también podrás tomar las decisiones tú sola ¿verdad? –apuntó el chico tomando su gabardina-. Recuerda que todas las decisiones tienen sus consecuencias.

Y se fue. Hermione escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal; escuchó el pomo girarse y el titubeó de él antes de salir fuera y cerrar la puerta de forma suave. No había habido gritos, ni peleas, sólo… ni siquiera sabía cómo denominar aquello. Odiaba la frialdad de Draco en momentos como aquel.

Era cierto; ella le había prometido que no lucharía abiertamente, que se quedaría en la investigación y en el ministerio, en la retaguardia… él se había quedado más tranquilo al saber que ella no se pondría en peligro tontamente; ambos habían estado de acuerdo en aquello y de repente ella le decía que iba a volver a Hogwarts, un lugar que según sus propios informes, sería atacado por Voldemort en breve tiempo.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el lado de Draco, aún olía a él, como siempre, mezcla de manzana y menta, dulce y picante… incoherente, como lo era él a veces. Suspiró. Él no entendía lo que Hogwarts significaba para ella, él no podía entenderlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó cansado, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana; había estado todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad, mezclándose con la masa de muggles que iban y venían de un lado a otro de la ciudad, algunos reían, otros caminaban apresurados, unos eran altos, otros eran negros, otros tenían algún defecto físico… pero todos tenían algo en común y era que todos estaban ajenos a lo que ocurría en el mundo de verdad y el peligro en el que se encontraban todos ellos.

No tenía ganas de discutir, pero sabía que Hermione aún estaría despierta, esperándolo, quizá enfadada, quizá triste, quizá frustrada… sonrió dándose cuenta de que esa era una opción muy probable dado que a la chica no le gustaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca nunca.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, una costumbre que había adquirido desde la última vez que entró corriendo a casa porque se le había olvidado coger la capa y la varita y se había resbalado dándose un buen golpe debido a que a su pareja se le había antojado encerar el suelo, e iba a pasar por el comedor cuando notó el olor a lavanda y sonrió mirando hacia el balcón donde la figura de Hermione se veía recortada en la oscuridad de la noche, por la luz de las estrellas.

Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, atrapando el delgado cuerpo de Hermione entre el suyo propio y la barandilla y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-Sé que ya no es como antes… -murmuró Hermione con una media sonrisa rompiendo el silencio que se había formado alrededor de los dos-. Sé que Ron ya no estará allí para meterse en problemas y que Harry tampoco estará allí para animarme a hacer locuras… -añadió sonriendo aún más-. Pero… es todo lo que me queda Draco…

Él no le contestó; se limitó a abrazarla más fuertemente mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel por encima de la delgada y delicada tela de raso de que estaba compuesto su camisón. Hermione sonrió ante la forma que tenía Draco de instarla a seguir hablando, de decirle que no se quedara callada, que quería saberlo todo.

-Cuando era pequeña, antes de ir a Hogwarts… no tenía amigos… en el colegio se alejaban de mí porque pasaban cosas raras a mi alrededor como vasos que estallaban cuando me enfadaba, muñecas que levitaban o fuego que se encendía cuando jugaba en una pequeña casita de madera que había en el patio del colegio… En casa… mis padres siempre me miraban sin saber qué me ocurría, podía leer en sus ojos que me tenían miedo… ¿sabías que se le puede tener miedo a una niña de siete años?

-Creí que tus padres te querían –interrumpió Draco entonces.

-Y lo hacían, y lo hacen –corroboró Hermione sin querer que Draco se llevase una mala impresión de sus padres-, cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts pude ver la comprensión en sus ojos, el miedo se alejó y se disipó para dar paso al orgullo… Fue entonces cuando empezaron a entender las cosas extrañas que pasaban a mi alrededor…

-La primera vez que vine a Hogwarts, me sentí… libre… en mi mundo… por primera vez no tenía miedo de hacer algo indebido sólo porque me enojara… Hogwarts fue el primer hogar real que conocí, es el único hogar en el que me he sentido querida, amada y protegida, segura… Son tiempos difíciles Draco y si me tiene que pasara algo, quiero que sea allí, en el lugar donde te conocí y donde aprendí a amarte pese a tus imperfecciones –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo, no se pudo abstener de contestar bromeando.

-Yo no tengo imperfecciones –ella sonrió-. Y tampoco tuve nunca un lugar al que llamar hogar. Sabes como fue mi infancia, solo en aquella gran mansión, reglas y normas, obligaciones… aprendí a lanzar una maldición antes que a leer… mi padre, su mundo, sus reuniones, sus amigos… Y luego llegué a Hogwarts y encontré a la persona más bonita de este mundo –la besó en la sien y ella sonrió-, y a quién no le puedo negar nada porque te amo… -añadió a medio susurro cerca de su oído.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Lo dudas? –ella alzó una ceja y él sonrió-. Pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo, ese gesto es mío –añadió-. Claro que te amo, me cuesta decirlo, ya lo sabes, pero te lo demuestro cada día… ¿no? –preguntó esta vez algo dudoso.

Hermione sonrió. Claro que lo hacía; cuando empezó a salir con él ya sabía que no iba a recibir todos los días un "te quiero" ni un "te amo" por parte del chico rubio; pero tampoco le hacía falta… ella… simplemente lo notaba… en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en la forma en que le acariciaba la base de la nuca cuando ella se sentía demasiado cansada, la manera en que la besaba y le hacía el amor hasta que ambos caían desfallecidos, el detalle de guardarle a ella las últimas fresas de la nevera porque sabía que a Hermione le encantaba esa fruta, la costumbre de dejarle cada día una rosa sobre la almohada suya ya vacía cuando se iba a trabajar…

-Sí, -le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios fugazmente-, lo demuestras cada día…

-Eres el centro de mi universo Hermione… y no quiero que discutamos por estupideces… pase lo que pase, estamos juntos…

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó la chica desconfiada.

Draco resopló.

-He enviado una lechuza a Hogwarts esta tarde… Dumbledore nos espera mañana a primera hora –le dijo el chico-… Volvamos a casa…

Hermione sonrió agradecida antes de colgarse del cuello de su novio para besarlo, cosa que a Draco no le importó en absoluto, al contrario, más bien lo agradeció, ya que aprovechó el momento para arrastrarla dentro de casa y tumbarse en el sofá con ella encima sin romper el beso y dejando que sus manos empezasen a investigar cuánta ropa llevaba Hermione en aquellos momentos.

-Espera… -le miró ella mientras lo miraba-… ¿nos? –preguntó -¿a los dos?

-Claro, ¿es que crees que voy a dejar ir a mi prometida ir sola a Hogwarts sabiendo la cantidad de mortífagos en potencia que hay allí? –preguntó él ofendido por la duda-. Mi casa estará siempre donde tú estés…

-Espera otra vez –lo interrumpió ella cuando Draco estaba a punto de volver a besarla-, ¿prometida?

Draco sonrió y sin variar la posición en la que estaba, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de donde sacó un pequeño estuche ya abierto que tendió a la mujer que estaba sobre él.

-Si me aceptas, claro –añadió el chico con una media sonrisa.

Y Hermione le miró. Nerviosa. Era una sonrisa nerviosa la que había aparecido en el rostro de su novio, amigo, confidente, amante y compañero. Por primera vez veía a Draco nervioso por algo y no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia que fuera por ella, aunque se sentía halagada.

-Sí, claro que te acepto –dijo Hermione sonriendo y besándolo suave y despacio. Draco la separó segundos después y ella le miró interrogante-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? –ella negó-¿Otra carta, ¿quieres discutir por algo, ¿quieres hablar de algo? –obtuvo negaciones por cada una de sus preguntas y Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras se levantaba del sofá con ella en brazos-. Bien, porque vamos a ir al dormitorio y te voy a hacer el amor toda la noche y no quiero interrupciones.

La risa feliz y cristalina de Hermione se escuchó resonar en toda la casa cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró; sobre el sofá, un anillo de oro y diamantes engarzados dentro de un estuche de terciopelo brilló bajo un rayo de luna porque cuando dos personas se aman, no necesitan de ninguna joya que lo demuestre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó! Sí, es un oneshot, esto significa que no hay más capítulos. Ya tengo bastante con los dos fics largos que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos como para enfrascarme en otro largo ¿no os parece?**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, como siempre, comentarios, criticas y opiniones en reviews, por favor :D**

**Un besito para todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.**

**Sed buenos, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
